


A Remote Location

by campylobacter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Menstruation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/pseuds/campylobacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala & Daniel are stranded off-world by a snow storm. First published for the Daniel/Vala Exchange 2010 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Remote Location

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceania/gifts).



> PROMPT(S) USED: NC-17, Christmas or New Year's theme, cuddling, declarations of love, first time, stranded by snow storm in remote location, body heat conservation leads to growing interest on Daniel's part, hurt/comfort, humour, prostate "discovery"; no anal sex, no excessive kink, NO ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE OR REALITY. [Implied Jack/Daniel and Sam/Vala.]

[   
](http://community.livejournal.com/dv_exchange/27827.html)

"Leave me alone."

"Vala..." Daniel's voice, insistent beyond the six layers of wooly, oat-scented packing quilts surrounding her, conveyed a tone of growing impatience.

"Go away, Daniel." Vala burrowed deeper into her nest and tried to block out anything that wasn't conducive to warmth and oblivion.

"The sun's set. It's freezing," he said angrily, tugging at one of the layers. "Don't make me get... violent. Give me a damn blanket."

"You don't deserve one," she retorted, tugging back. "I'm missing rum-spiked eggnog and a bubbling hot tub because I relented to your enthusiasm at discovering ― of all things — a porcelain phallus."

"A miniature obelisk," he corrected, then huffed in vexation that she'd shifted the subject _and_ the blame so deftly away from the more pressing issue. Vala could well imagine the visible condensation of his breath floating and dissipating in the cold air, as ephemeral as his excuse for stranding them off-world in a remote location. "Come on, it's just overnight. Mitchell's sending a team with snow shovels through the 'Gate in the morning. I'll make it up to you. _Trust me_."

Vala poked her head and her flashlight from the bundle and looked warily at Daniel. He'd removed his glasses (which would have been uncomfortably icy perched on his nose) and absorbed the full impact of his blue, pleading eyes in a face trying to appear stern. She lifted a brow and smirked, "Let's build a _clach-bower_."

"A what?" he asked suspiciously, the linguistic cogs in his head turning almost audibly beneath the fur-lined hood of his foul-weather BDU jacket.

She grinned and unwrapped herself from the bundle. "It's a... sort of tent that the people of my homeworld would pitch to, ahh... _commemorate_ winter solstice."

"A post-harvest fertility rite, obviously," he scoffed, grabbing at the textiles.

"Oh, don't be such a spoil-sport," she pouted, resigned that playing riddles with a man trained in anthropology was a futile effort. "I should've thought of it earlier, but I couldn't feel my fingers."

A half-hour later, they'd assembled a cramped but insulated lean-to against a crate of grain in the food cellar, all sides blanketed ― even the packed-dirt floor ― and a portable camp stove warmly boiling water inside.

"Well, this is cozy," Vala purred after draining the last drop of hot tea from a metal cup. "In no time, it'll be absolutely tropical in here."

Daniel gave a noncommittal shrug as he finished eating soup and booted up his data tablet. "A poor man's yurt. At least I have time to study the carvings on that obelisk." He put on his glasses and uploaded from the camera the images he'd taken of the alien object.

After a while, Vala pulled back her hood and leaned against him to look at the display. "That jagged square symbolizes death," she stated, pointing at the screen. "Qetesh had a coffer in her collection with a similar inscription."

"Hmm," he mumbled in reply. "Probably a ward against trespass, or a warning to looters. Standard protection rhetoric... primitive stuff compared to the level of security in their armory upstairs."

"Old traditions die hard," she sighed, moving away and wrapping her ams around herself. "A pity it was of no use to them against the Ori."

He removed his glasses and set aside his work; she wondered how doing so could chase away the memory of frozen corpses. This planet had been one of the first to resist and suffer the consequences meted out by Adria. Now only scholars could preserve the memory of the culture's existence, a second-hand legacy of a people forever lost.

"All because I hadn't the will to prevent Adria's birth," she whispered, dropping her head onto her knees as she huddled into herself.

"Hey," he murmured, and touched her shoulder. "With the Ori, anything you'd have attempted would've backfired. There was no free will in their eschatology." She felt his hand stroke her hair, an essay of comfort. "C'mere." She felt his arms encircle her, pull her toward him. "Let's get some rest. You're just fatigued from hiking all day to get here. I know I am."

Limp and quiescent, she let him draw her to him, to enfold her in his arms and press her against his chest before lying on the quilted floor. She longed to feel his heartbeat through their thick outerwear, but the warmth of his breath in her hair provided a slower, more restful ebb and flow that washed over the waves of grief that threatened to whelm her spirit. She was too tired for sorrow; it was far easier to welcome the gentle respite he offered and fall into comfortable slumber as her own breath created a warm pocket of air between them.

An hour had barely passed before she awoke, uncomfortably hot and contorted into an awkward sleeping position. Daniel wakened when she sat up and squirmed out of her parka, tossing it over their legs.

"I'm all sweaty," she griped. "We forgot to turn off the stove and the lantern."

"Yeah, I'm kinda hot, too," he agreed, also sitting up and shrugging off his parka. "Feels like your sauna's working."

"Sauna?"

"Remember that Finnish hot-air bath I couldn't drag you out of on our honeymoon?"

"Ooh, the naked sweat chamber!" she exclaimed, grinning at the memory. "Why couldn't we have rented a private one? We were constantly interrupted by all those old ladies." She reached up to caress the day's-worth of beard growth on his chin. "And that funny little old man, too."

"Take off your boots, Vala."

Vala defiantly took off Daniel's snow boots before taking off hers. Daniel had removed his fleece pullover and long undershirt, and unsnapped their snow pants by the time she'd tugged off the last boot. Feeling a little colder, she almost regretted removing any clothing until he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. The force of his lips on hers tipped her backwards into the spot on the blankets their sleeping bodies had warmed. She saw the unmistakeable intent in his gaze when he pulled back to strip off her sweater and turtleneck. Before the cool air had a chance to prickle her exposed skin, he covered her body with his and took his time letting his mouth find hers again, first lipping her jawline and earlobe until she shivered at the sensation of his hot breath in her ear.

Although Daniel could be trusted to do all the work, Vala let her hands roam up and down his bare back, rediscovering the way shoulder blade and muscle tightened and relaxed in reaction to fingernail and and fingertip.

"You don't suppose," she asked as she nibbled down the length of his neck, "we're jeopardizing the mission by engaging in unauthorized personal activity."

He grunted incoherently when she tongued his collarbone. "Uhgmmbuh... after Mitchell learned we were in a safe place, he didn't sound too concerned about leaving us here until daylight."

"How considerate of him," she sighed, and inserted both hands into his pants to grasp his buttocks. "The rescue team won't be inconvenienced by the dark."

He responded by tugging down her bra straps and burying his face between her breasts, flipping down the cups and exhaling into her skin with a happy chuckle. "I love this part."

"How about the part where I do this?" she countered, moving one hand from buttock to penis, firm and warm through his thermal underwear.

"Mm hmm." He nuzzled the round swell of her breast, the stubble on his chin an exhilarating contrast to the softness of his lips trailing feathery-light kisses around areola and nipple. Vala shuddered in delight, stroking him as he moved leisurely from one breast to the other. The increasing urgency to take him inside her conflicted with a more immediate problem.

"Daniel, I need to be on top this time."

He continued his flicking his tongue on her nipple. "Mmmkay."

"This planet's two moons started my cycle early while we were hiking up the mountain."

He raised his head and looked into her eyes with an amused smile. "I was wondering why you were in such a bad mood."

He rolled onto his side and then to his back to let her position herself on top of him. She kept on her leggings as she pushed off her insulated pants and straddled him.

"I'm not doing this just to relieve cramps," she smirked as she lowered herself over his still-clothed erection and began grinding herself against him.

"You're dry-humping me 'cause you love me, right?" he snickered, grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her face to his for a long kiss.

"Mmf," she answered, moving over him, dragging the tips of her breasts over his bare chest as she let the sweet tension build with each rock of her hips. Daniel's tongue explored her mouth in long, slow circuits, a motion she began to copy with her pelvis as the ecstasy crescendoed to a roar that escaped her mouth in a feral growl.

His fingers tickling her scalp created a frisson of delight from her spine to her groin; she reached orgasm faster than she'd anticipated and let the contractions of pleasure radiate from inside her in waves that spread to her toes, fingers, and ears as the rapid pounding of her heart shut out all other sound for a few astounding moments.

"Wow, I'm good," he laughed, moving his hands all over her shoulders, arms and back as she collapsed, panting, on top of him. His hands kept rubbing warm trails of bliss over her skin as the intensity of her climax subsided into a languid glow of contentment. With her ear on his shoulder, she could hear his heart beat a different rhythm from hers: quick, steady, reliable.

"I have an idea," she whispered.

"It doesn't involve ice cubes, does it?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, silly." She rose up slightly and looked at his face, noting that his mouth was quirked into a good-humored smile. "It involves your pants."

"Mmm, I love that part."

"You love anything involved with naughty bits," Vala sighed.

" _Your_ naughty bits," he clarified, squeezing one of the cheeks of her ass.

"Don't play coy, Dr. Jackson," she said as she slid down his body with a trail of audible kisses on his chest, abdomen, and navel. "I've seen your physical reaction to General O'Neill..."

"You lie," he scoffed defensively. "Jack and I are just..." He trailed off as her lips trailed lower, brushing the fine line of hairs leading to the base of his penis.

"Hmm?" she queried, lipping his erection through his underwear. "You know I'm dying to watch the two of you make love."

"Nnnghmm," he answered as she reached into his waistband and clasped his rigid shaft.

She gave it a squeeze, and exulted in the way the glans became smoother and shinier as it swelled with the pressure, a drop of fluid seeping out of the tip. She spread the clear emission around the head, delighting in the way even more came out as she stroked him. He arched his back in invitation for her to do more. As she lowered her mouth over the head, he moaned and reached down to bury his fingers into her hair.

The mild salinity that met her tongue intensified as she breathed in the scent of him, perfumed by natural musk, perspiration, and the lingering fragrance of the organic lavender detergent he'd insisted they use to launder their clothes. She luxuriated in the heady aroma of his arousal and the throbbing fullness of him in her mouth. His enthusiastic responses to the motion of her tongue increased her eagerness to take all of his cock in her mouth, even though he she could only engulf two-thirds of it. As the head of it hit the back of her throat, she blew, forcing her throat to open wider and counteract the gag reflex. Daniel responded with an awed groan; his body stiffened as she increased the pressure of her lips around him.

She was surprised to find that despite the high altitude, sucking on him had produced more saliva than usual; the base of his cock was soaked, spittle seeping through the brisk, dark blond curls that adorned his pubic region, slowly flowing around his scrota. She eased the rhythm of her bobbing head and let herself be distracted by following the rivulet of drool with a fingertip, into the hot crevice at the sides, and lower, hotter still beneath his sparsely-furred balls. His favorable response seemed undiminished as her finger traveled deeper, pausing at his perineum. Then his upper body thrashed as she pressed gently.

"You like?" she asked, letting his cock slip out of her mouth long enough to release a fresh stream of saliva all over it.

He nodded mutely. He'd balled up an article of clothing and was using it as a pillow, providing a better view of her ministrations.

She snickered and dove sideways at his swaying cock, nibbling up and down the shaft while insinuating her finger farther between his legs, cupping her palm to catch all the fluid, to direct it toward a certain remote location. Simultaneously resuming her bobbing rhythm with her mouth on him, she let the pad of her finger press delicately at his anus, massaging it with the slickness of her spit. Although her time as host to Qetesh had afforded her plenty of second-hand experience at anal play and other more exotic sexual practices, this was the first time she'd ventured to explore this part of Daniel. Being married to Tomin had inhibited her wilder inclinations, forcing her to settle into a pleasant but unvaried conjugal routine in keeping with the conservatism of Ver Iscan culture.

Daniel moaned appreciatively and raised his knees, granting easier access to his ass; he seemed to have more experience at this activity than he'd ever admitted to her. Vala smiled as she continued to suck and blow and rub, drawing wet circles at his opening, letting it flex in time with her mouth. Suddenly, her finger seemed drawn inside him; he writhed and lifted his entire backside off the blanket, coming down with the entire length of her finger inserted to the base knuckle.

She concentrated on his cock again, flicking the tip with swirls of her tongue.

"Vala..." Daniel pleaded, tightening his sphincter around her finger. She gently crooked her finger, seeking out the firm, round mass that would send him―

"OH GOD!" he yelled.

A hot rush of fluid flooded her mouth and blocked the back of her throat; she quickly pulled away and squeezed his dick while more semen pumped out of him as his body clenched around her finger. His torso, covered with a sheen of sweat that glowed in the lamplight, bucked and arched as he came loudly.

He tasted both bitter and salty; Vala coughed surreptitiously to clear her throat, but Daniel was too lost in the rapture she'd given him to notice. Come had landed in glistening, milky droplets on his belly, sliding and pooling as his chest heaved to take in air.

Daniel blinked in shock, his mouth open as he gasped raggedly. "Uuh... get up here..." he muttered.

Vala swiftly rose and flopped down next to him, fitting herself to his side as he turned his head and kissed her nose.

"You do like," she crooned, licking her lips. "Was high time I tried that."

"A first for me," he panted.

Vala frowned, confused that he'd lie. Anal virgins acted much differently. She cleared her throat.

"First time a woman did that for me," he clarified, and covered her mouth with his, his tongue searching deep, his hands in her hair. When their lips parted, he said, "I can taste myself in your mouth."

"Care to taste my finger?"

"Um, no."

She laughed, snuggling closer to keep warm. "I meant what I said about you and Jack."

Then he started laughing, as if at a private joke.

"What?" she prodded.

"Mitchell delivered an interesting bit of news before we signed off. While you were pouting in the blankets."

"Hmpf." She shrugged, feigning disinterest.

"DADT's been repealed."

"What?" She sat up and looked down at him. "Finally?"

"At the federal level. There's still lower-level bureaucracy to sort out."

She put on her bra and grabbed her turtleneck before lying down again. "Then Cameron had better send those snow shovels on schedule. Samantha and I have some celebrating to do."

"Ha ha."

"So how do you like my _clach-bower_?

"Not very effective at getting you pregnant."

"Yes, but perfect for commemorating winter solstice."

"It's actually closer to this planet's autumnal equinox," he yawned, and pulled the parkas over their partially-clothed bodies.

"Spoil-sport," she murmured, and drifted to sleep in his arms a second time, listening to his heart beat in synchrony with hers.


End file.
